


Temporal Differences

by KarryMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode: s01e18 Worlds Finest, F/M, Karry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Unable to return home at the end of Worlds Finest Barry has to make a life for himself away from his friends and family. With only Kara Danvers his guide to this new world.





	Temporal Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Note: So this was written again for a prompt me and my beta Sigma posted on our Facebook page.
> 
> Prompt: Unable to return home at the end of Worlds' Finest, Barry has to make a life for himself away from his friends and family. With only Kara Danvers his guide to this new world

"So, we ready to do this?" Kara asked as she landed next to Barry. She was kind of upset at having to help him go home. It started out as getting James jealous but the more she spent time with Barry the more she realized she didn't have a crush on James. It wasn't right and Barry was just different. "What are we doing?'

"Seeing Sparky and Streaky working together reminded me of something we tried to do on my Earth once," Barry said giving her a smile. He had to admit she was beautiful and if they lived on the same Earth Barry could see dating her. "We're going to combine our speeds. You'll toss me at the last moment. Which will hopefully open a portal back to my world."

"So like a race?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Barry said. "Think you're up to it girl of steel?"

"You're on scarlet speedster," Kara said.

Barry held out his arms for a hug and Kara was more than willing to. The hug lasting just a bit too long. Afterward Barry opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then stopped. He could not give Kara relationship advice that would throw her into James Olsen arms. She could figure it out on her own if she wanted.

The two counted down and then stopped started to run. Kara tossed Barry, but instead of a portal opening and Barry disappearing Barry just landed on his back on the sand. "That did not go as planned," Kara stated the obvious.

Barry getting up and dusting his outfit off seeming shocked. "Um… let me do some calculations," Barry said taking a stick and starting drawing in the sand. Mumbling to himself words Kara did not understand. Then they tried and tried again. They tried until it got dark outside with no luck.

"Let's go back to my apartment this is not working," Kara said a bit exhausted.

Barry sighed but agreed with Kara. Both heading back to the city but pausing when they saw the group of people marching. "What's going on?" Barry asked Kara. The two stopping on a rooftop.

"I don't know," Kara said pausing. "Non."

"Who's Non?" Barry asked.

"My evil uncle, long story," Kara said. "I think we have a job to do." Barry nodded.

"Well I'll give a hand," Barry said and Kara smiled.

….

Barry and Kara had defeated Non with some help from Cat Gant and Kara's cousin Clark. Cat announcing, she knew who they all were and Barry telling her to stop with the blur thing. The two agreeing on a new name of Accelerator since Cat still hated the name the Flash.

It was now a month later and Barry was in his own little lab the DEO gave him. Barry unable figure out how to get back to his Earth. "You okay?" Kara asked him moving aside some take out trash.

"It's over," Barry said tossing the marker aside. "I'm not going home."

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"There's no way off this Earth. I don't know why," Barry said. "And if my friends were going to come for me they would have come by now. They probably think I am dead. It's over. I can't continue this. I need to make a life here as the Fl… Accelerator and as Barry Allen."

"I think the DEO will help," Kara said.

"So, what was in that pod?" Barry asked. "The one that landed the night we defeated Non." Barry was alert now. He had been letting Kara take care of the city as Supergirl but now he had decided he was staying here it was time for him to become a hero again even if the name was not the Flash.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Kara said shaking her head. "It was nothing."

"Kara," Barry said. "Come on let me get back into the swing of being a hero."

"Okay," Kara said and whistled. Through the door a dog ran in stopping by Kara's feet. He barked and a freeze breath came out. "Meet my childhood pet, Krypto. Apparently, my parents decided to send him for me. He got a little side tracked getting here."

Barry had to laugh at the dog and smile. "Hi boy," Barry said bending down. "I love dogs." Barry gave the dog a pet who seemed to like it. "So, no new big threat."

"I didn't say that," Kara said with a smirk. "In fact, me and Clark are doing a team up. Against Cadmus."

"Cadmus?" Barry asked.

"Former government organization," Kara said. "Now rouge entity lead by Lillian Luthor. They turned Jeremiah into Cyborg Superman. We had to kill him recently. They have a clone of Clark. We're going in to get him. Want in?"

"Yes," Barry said eyes lighting up with lightning. He was ready to get back into the swing of things. He couldn't take on Zoom anymore but he could help his new world.

"Oh, and Winn made you a new outfit," Kara said making Barry blink. "He said you needed an upgrade." Kara left the room Krypto marching next to her and Barry walked behind her. To where Winn was who was smirking.

Winn took a cover off the mannequin giving Barry flashbacks to Cisco. The outfit was completely different though. His lightning bolt was still there but the outfit was a mixed of red and blue. The gloves were different and had some type of tech in them. Then there was a helmet on the top with similar mix of colors. On the shoulder was the letter A which probably stood for Accelerator. Barry loved it.

"You outdid yourself Winn," Barry said holding out his hand which Winn took. "Time for a test run."

"Little more than a test run," Kara said. She was in her outfit and Krypto had on a cape. "Time to go." Barry raced into his new out.

"After you girl of steel," Barry said and Kara smirked knowing he would run ahead of her but raced out.

-Earth 1-

Cisco put down the shirt and put a hand on his head. He was getting a really bad headache trying to vibe for Barry. Everyone was sitting around looking at him. Harry, Joe, Iris, Caitlin, and even Jesse and Barry's dad Henry was there. "I can't… I don't know. Everything is vibing so fast. I can't get a lock and my head is killing me."

"Try this," Harry said. He had been making a device for a while. "I based this on what I knew of Reverb powers. Hold onto Barry's shirt with one hand and with the other one. It should record what's happening."

"You have an idea," Joe said looking at Henry.

"I don't want to say it in case I am wrong. This will prove or disprove me," Henry said.

Cisco took the device put with one and then the shirt. Using his power the device lit up. Cisco felt his head pound again and stopped after a few minutes. Henry took the device and connected it to a computer. After a few moment, he nodded to himself.

"One time I wanted to be wrong," Harry said putting video on the computer screen. "There's Barry."

"What is he wearing?" Cisco asked seeing the outfit.

"Probably got a new outfit years ago by his perspective," Harry said making eyes turn to him. The outfit looked a bit worn even though they had never seen it before. "There are Earths in the multiverse who move faster than the Earths we are use to. Some of them are born and die before a day is over for us. The Earth Barry is on is an Earth moving faster than ours."

"How did he get there?" Iris asked watching Barry taking down some type of machine and then running off when it was done.

"There was one moment in this Earth and our Earth history that time lined up. Barry was using the tachyon device at that one moment. He must have accidentally jumped onto that world. Once he was on it he was moving with them. Not even realizing Earth moved ahead and it made it impossible for Barry to run off it again. By the time we realized he was gone months had passed for him."

"There has to be a way to get him," Henry said.

"If Cisco powers are the same as Reverbs we could train him to open portals to other worlds which would open a portal to this world and back. But by the time we build the devices Cisco needs to focus his powers and Cisco trains going to an easier world, 20 years would have passed for Barry. Give or take," Harry said.

"We need to get him back no matter…"

"'Iris," Caitlin stopped her. She still watching the screen as Barry changed his outfit into a suit and came out onto a field decorated.

"Was afraid you would miss this," a man in another suit said next to Barry.

"How could I miss my own wedding, Winn?" Barry said smiling at the man. The words shocking everyone in the STAR Lab cortex. Barry then turned to an African American man. "J'onn thanks for doing this."

"Honored," the man J'onn said. "And I think it's time."

Music started and a wedding party walked down the field between the chairs. Barry standing there smiling as the bride came with a man walking her down. The man kissed the blonde bride as Barry came forward. The man shaking his hand, "hurt my baby cousin and your dead," he whispered.

"Yeah Clark," Barry said with a nod taking the bride.

"We are here to celebration the marriage of these two," J'onn start and everyone in STAR Lab cortex was stuck on the screen no one turning. "They have chosen to combine a traditional human ceremony and a Kryptonian ceremony into one. I am honored to be the one to perform it. I think of Kara like a daughter and since Barry arrived here I have watched the two fall in love. They belong together. Brought together by faith, time, and love."

J'onn paused for a minute. "First I will perform the traditional prayer to Rao in Kryptonese and then both Kara and Barry will perform the traditional Kryptonian vows both in Kryptonese, good luck Barry." There was a laugh as the ceremony went over to a language no one understood.

After both Barry and Kara were done J'onn smiled. "Do you Barry Allen, the Accelerator, take Kara Zor-El as your wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Barry said.

"And do you Kara Zor-El, the daughter of Alura, also known as Kara Danvers and Supergirl take Barry Allen, the Accelerator as your husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Until dead do you part?"

"I do," Kara said.

"The rings and bracelet," J'onn said and Winn handed them over. Kara and Barry both putting a ring and bracelet on each other.

"Then by the power invested in me by this great nation I now pronounce you husband and wife. What Rao has put together let no man tear apart," J'onn said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Barry kissed Kara to cheers. "And before we go," J'onn said. "Kara's cousin Clark will perform the traditional Kryptonian welcome. He will do it in English."

Clark, who had walked Kara down the aisle, stood up and come to Barry. He had a necklace in his hand. "I Kal-El, son of Jor-El, of the house of El present to you the symbol of our house." Clark put the necklace over Barry's head. The group could see the S on it. "From this day on you will be a member of the ancient and most noble House of El. All the love and protection this house has to offer will now be with you Barry, husband of Kara Zor-El."

Clark gave Barry a smile as if he had not told Barry he would kill him if he hurt Kara. Then he hugged the man and took a step back. Clapping was weird as the wedding party walked away.

Harry paused the video. "I think that kind of says it all," Harry said after letting everyone take it in. "He has moved on. And that day was a long time ago now to them."

Henry was in shocked. "I just… I'll never see my son again or meet his wife or kids if they have them," Henry said. "But he was happy. I could see that."

And the group knew they would not be getting Barry back and they had to solve their own Zoom problems now. Every once in a while, Cisco would vibe Barry and have it record so they could see what he was doing. See his kids and his life until the day Cisco could not vibe him anymore. By Harry's calculation Barry lived well over hundred years of age.


End file.
